Robin Hood Drabbles
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: Modern drabbles of Robin Hood with my OCs. I do not own anything but Jane and Lucia. More explanation in the authors note. Rated individually
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

These are modern drabbles with characters from Robin Hood. I have two OCs, Lucia and Jane.

My pairings are

Lucia/ Allan

Robin/ Jane

Little John/Alice

Much/Kate

Guy/ Marion

Lucia might be switched around a bit with different guys but my main pairing is Lucia and Allan. I love Allan.


	2. Stormy Weather

**Stormy Weather- Lucia is afraid of storms and Will helps her out. **

I snapped out of sleep as thunder rumbled outside. I bolted downstairs and peered outside as lighting cracked the sky wide open. I whimpered and dropped to the ground. I had always been deathly afraid of storms. I crawled under the table and curled into a tight ball. Because of the thunder I didn't hear anything until Will' voice reached me.

"Lucia?" I glanced up and saw him on his knees looking at me. He looked puzzled until I flinched at some lightning. A small smile lit his lips.

"I'll be right back," he said holding up a finger. A minute later he came back and held out his hand. I hesitantly took it and he pulled me out into his lap.

"My mom used to do this for me and Luke. Whenever we saw lightning we would sing a song as loud as we could," he told me. Lightning flickered outside ad he began to sing in my ear. I smiled as I recognized the soft lullaby. It was odd hearing it sung so loudly. The thunder faded and he stopped singing. I nestled closer to him as more lightning flashed. I flinched into Will as he began to sing again. He had a soft yet rough voice. I loved his singing voice. I loved his voice in general.

The next morning I woke up in Will's arm, the strains of Will's lullaby echoing in my ears.


	3. Perfect Person

**Perfect Person- Lucia's thoughts on Allan**

Allan Dale. He was the charmer of our little band of friends. He was slick and arrogant and the most infuriating man I had ever met. He played to many practical jokes, drove a big flashy car, and he was hardly ever serious. He was thief and I could not stand him. I just couldn't.

Of course, he was handsome. He had a small smile on perfect lips, angular features, a strong smooth jaw, and the most beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. And, after all, I had seen his sweet side. He was gentle with children and had taken care of me when I was sick. He had brought me soup and had pressed cool rags to my forehead. He was smart and funny and helped with awkward situations. He had a nice laugh and could make me feel beautiful with a single glance. He was an excellent fighter and very protective.

It was amazing. The perfect person for me, the one I had fallen in love with, was the person I least expected it to be.


	4. The Way To A Man

**The Way To A Man's Heart- Lucia makes awesome cupcakes**

My mouth watered as I peered through the oven door. The chocolate cupcakes with cookie dough filling were almost done. I breathed in their sweet delicious smell and the timer finally went off. I quickly pulled them out at let them cool as I made the icing with chunks of cookie dough in it. I decorated the cupcakes ad was about to eat one when a hand reached out from behind me. Allan plucked one up and it vanished behind me.

"How are they?" I asked lightly. A satisfied smile was my only answer. I chuckled and turned to face him. He had already shoved the cupcake into his mouth.

"Was it good?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. He nodded vigorously.

"And how do you know? You ate it too quickly," I teased. He chuckled and I saw that some icing had caught on his lip. I smiled and reached up to cup his stubble strewn cheek. I gave him an evil grin and leaned forward to lick the icing off his lips. I kept my eye contact with him as I did so. His eyes sparkled with laughter. He pulled me closer.

"Your cupcakes will always be the best," he murmured kissing me again.


	5. Best Of Friends

**Best Of Friends- Robin is Lucia's best friend**

I waved to the rest of my friends as I hopped into Robin's black truck. Robin slipped in beside me and started the car. We drove for a while in silence with me staring out the window through my bulky black shades.

"Lucia," Robin started. I turned to him, "Why do you wear those?" He reached over and snagged them off my face. I scowled at him but he just chuckled. I didn't like to have my eyes exposed. They were unusual, one green and one blue.

"So, why do you wear these?" he prodded.

"You know why Robin," I replied.

"You shouldn't be ashamed. Your eyes are beautiful Lucia," he told me. I smiled gently. He always thought I was pretty. I went back to staring out the window at the passing scenery. Without any warning, Robin pulled over. I glanced at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He just turned towards me and watched me with serious eyes.

"It's your mother isn't it?' he asked. His question cut straight to the heart. Mom and I had had another fight. He took my hand and gently pulled me across the console into his lap.

"It's ok," he murmured. I began to sob into his shoulder as he gently rocked me. He kissed my forehead and just held me as I cried.

I was glad that Robin Hood was my best friend.


	6. Abusive Relations

**Abusive Relationships- Lucia is in an abusive relationship. Can she be saved? **

The door crashed open and I jumped in surprise. Guy stumbled in and fear flooded my blood. He was drunk. I prepared myself as Guy stumbled towards me. He grabbed my arm in a painful grip and threw me against the wall. My head slammed against the concrete and I saw stars. He slapped me hard and dragged me upstairs.

The next day I went to the café down the street to meet up with my friend Allan. I walked in, wincing with each movement. Allan smiled but his gaze quickly turned hard as he noticed the bruise on my cheek and the stiffness of my movements.

"Lucia, why do you stay with him?" he demanded helping me into my chair. I sighed and stared at my cup of water.

"Lucia, he's not a good guy. You need to get away," he continued.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I demanded angrily as tears started to trickle down my cheeks, "I don't have anywhere to live." We sat in silence for a long while before Allan gently took my hand. I looked into his deep blue eyes that were filled with tenderness and concern.

"Come live with me," he said softly. I blinked in surprise. He wanted me to live with him?

"Please, I want to take care of you," he continued.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"Because I love you Lucia," he whispered. I stared at him, my mind reeling. He stayed quiet letting me get my thoughts in order. Allan had always been my best friend and I cared for him greatly. I knew he would take care of me and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I took a deep breath.

"I'll stay with you Allan. Thank you so much," I whispered. He nodded and smiled.

That night I was jolted from my sleep by a crash. I jerked upright to see Guy shoving past Allan into my room. I screamed in terror.

"How dare you leave me?" he yelled furiously. I scrambled backwards. Suddenly Allan grabbed Guy and spun him around. With a quick solid punch, he knocked Guy out.

"You're ok," Allan said coming to me and holding me gently. I nodded gripping him tight.

"I'll protect you," he whispered.

"I know you will."


End file.
